Patients undergoing multiple drug regimens, or their caregivers, are required to manage multiple prescriptions and supplements. This includes ensuring that multiple tablets are ingested at predetermined times, in differing arrangements or dose groupings. For example, a patient taking four medications may have to take all four in the morning, one at mid-day, and three at night. In many cases, the number of prescriptions is large, and patients also take non-prescription medications, such as aspirin and calcium. Often medications are taken at different intervals, such as once a day, three times a day, or four times a day. Managing so many medications and administration times is often challenging, especially for impaired patients and overworked caregivers, administrators, or other users. The medications are typically supplied in multiple containers, each containing a single prescription medication, and the user must properly remove the medications from the containers, organize them into a dose grouping (“dose”), and administer them at the correct time. Errors are frequent, which may result in many health effects, including possibly re-hospitalization or death. Various organization devices have been employed to reduce errors, such as pill organization boxes, but these require the user to correctly load the box in order for them to be effective, a time consuming and inexact process. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for pre-organizing medications to reduce labor and errors.